A can body making apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,657 issued to J. H. Maytag, which is incorporated herein by reference. The ram carriage and redraw carriage are each mounted on rollers which move over carriage way strips, as illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 12 thereof. Each pair of upper and lower rollers are urged toward each other so as to be in firm contact with the carriage way strip located therebetween. Both the ram and redraw carriages are reciprocated at rates sufficient to form about two hundred cans a minute. The constant reciprocal movement of the ram and redraw carriages and the tight engagement of the rollers on the carriage way strips result in wear which causes misalignment of the ram or of the can blanks by the redraw sleeve. It is understood that this misalignment is small, between about 0.005 and 0.010 of an inch, but such misalignment can result in defective cans.